1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solar apparatus and a mounting system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar panel can transform optical energy into electrical energy, and the optical energy mainly comes from the sunlight. Since the solar panel does not cause greenhouse gases during the transformation process, an environment using green energy resources can be achieved. Recently, with the advance and development of the solar technology, the price of the solar panel has been reduced greatly, making the solar panel be more popular in the consumer market. For example, a solar module has been widely applied to the roof of a house and the external wall of a building, and various electronics.
Typically, a solar module disposed on the roof of a building includes a solar cell and a foot. The foot is fixed on the surface of the roof, and the solar cell is arranged on the foot. The foot can be designed according to the irradiation angle of the sunlight on the solar cell, such that an included angle is formed between the solar cell and the surface of the roof. That is, the solar cell is arranged as inclined on the surface of the roof, such that the solar cell can have more time to be irradiated by direct sunlight. As such, the photoelectric transformation efficiency of the solar cell can be improved.
However, the connection structures between the foot and the solar cell have a large quantity and are very complex, so that installing and demounting of the foot and the solar cell needs to be completed by using a large number of tools, which costs much time and labor, being inconvenient for an installation staff.